Highschool Love
by Spartan5271
Summary: When Hatsune and her family move to America, and enrolls in a school, will she find the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hatsune miku. I was born in 1998 and raised in Japan. My family consists of my father, Hiroyuki miku, and my mother, Meiko miku, and my twin siblings, Len and Rin. I go to a Japanese middle school, where many friends of mine also go. My mother works at home to take care of us while my father is the founder and president of his company, Crypton future media.

Every morning is the same, I get up, shower, put my uniform on, eat breakfast, and leave with my siblings to go to school. That is… until this morning.

I woke up at five thirty in the morning because Len and Rin were shaking me awake.

"Hatsune, get up, get up, get up." They said in unison.

"What?!" I yelled.

Something you need to know about me… NEVER. WAKE. ME. UP. EARLY ON A WEEKEND.

"Mom and dad said they want to tell us something." Len said.

"Why?"

"I'm sure that we wouldn't want us telling you they want to tell us something if we already know." Rin said.

Smartass.

"Okay, give me a minute." I groaned as I got up.

I got up, got into the shower. I love the showers, help me think.

'What on earth would dad want to tell us?'

Our dad is usually gone at work, but when he's here… it's bad to say this, but we kinda wish he went back to work. All he does is make us feel like disappointments in his eyes. He would give us lectures on how to be successful in life, we must have good grades and a great education. I don't care about grades and education, I want to be free with my life, do whatever I want… and love who I want to love.

I turned off the water, dried my hair, got dressed, and walked upstairs. When I saw my family, they were eating breakfast.

"Hello, Hatsune." My father said.

"Hello, mother. Hello, father." I bowed.

"Take a seat." He said.

I sat down and ate my food.

"Hatsune, Len, Rin… your mother and I have been talking and… well we are moving."

I almost choked on my food as I heard this.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"We can't leave." Len said.

"We are, I am moving the company to America. In order to do so, we have to move there." He said.

"What about my friends?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll make new friends." He said.

"No, I don't want to go." I said.

"Sweety…"

"No." I yelled.

"Hatsune, we are going. You have until tomorrow to pack and say goodbye to your friends. Same with you two." Father looked at the twins.

They nodded immediately.

"This sucks! I hate it! I'm not going!" I yelled as I ran out.

I ran to my room, slammed it and locked the door. I fell on my bed and cried.

I like it here in Japan. I don't want to go!

I pulled out my phone and dialed someone.

'Hey, Hatsune.' A girl's voice said.

"H-Hey, Luka." I sniffled.

'Hatsune, is everything okay?'

"Luka… I'm leaving." I said.

'What? Like school?'

"No, my father is making us go to America." I cried.

'NO! You can't go!' Luka yelled.

"I have to… we're leaving tomorrow." I said.

Silence was my response.

"Luka?" I asked.

'I have to go.' Luka hung up.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Sweety? It's me." Mom said.

I opened the door.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I know you're angry about this-" she said.

"Of course I am! I'm leaving all my friends, and I love my school!" I sat on my bed.

"Sweety, there are plenty of schools in America that you can choose from, and all of them have people who I just know would love to be your friend."

"But-"

"Also, you can still talk to your friends over the phone."

I slowly nodded.

"That's my girl." She patted my back.

The rest of the day, I spent calling friends and packing.

The next day

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Dad asked.

Mom and the twins nodded. I just stared at him.

"Let's go." He said.

We got into the car and began to drive to the airport. As we drove, I plugged in my music, 'all our days by Jeff Williams.'

When we got to the airport, however, it was quite the surprise who I saw. It was Luka, gumi, Kaito, and all of my friends and the twins' friends were there. In there hands, was a banner saying 'it's not a goodbye if we see you soon.'

"You guys…" I shed a tear.

They dropped the banner and hugged us.

"Kids, we have to go." Mom said.

"Call as soon as you land." Luka said.

I nodded, wiping my eyes.

The three of us walked in, waving goodbye to them as we headed towards our flight. I cried my eyes out at how much my friends cared about me.

The twins and I sat in our first class seats about two rows from mom and dad. I stared out the window as we began to ascend into the air.

'I'll miss you guys.' I said.

In America

Pov change

My name is Satoshi. I am a freshmen who goes to a private highschool. It's not very fancy, but it's better than any public highschool from what I hear. Right now, I am in another boring class listening to another lecture.

"Today class, we're going to be talking about cells. But first I have an announcement. We are getting a new student here. She will be here by Tuesday so I want you all to behave when they get here."

'New student?' I thought to myself.

"Hey think she'll be hot?" A student whispered.

"I hope so." Someone said.

"Okay now turn your book to page 178."

Over the day, I wondered what this girl would be like. Is she nice? Is she funny? Is she… cute? Oh who am I kidding, there is no way in hell anyone would like me.

I came home, exhausted.

"Hey sweety. How was school?" My mom asked.

"It was the same as everyday." I said.

I walked into my room, shut the door, and lied on the bed. I thought about today, it's the same as every other Friday, I go to school, come home, sleep, game, sleep. I want it to be different at some point.

I open my eyes as I hear the email notification on my computer.

'Dear Satoshi Suni,

You shall show our newest student, Hatsune Miku, around the school early Monday morning. You shall meet her in the office, and then you shall show her around our magnificent school.

Sincerely,

The principal'

"Great…" I sighed.

This was a tradition, I guess, in the school. At some point when a student is coming, the school makes a student who knows the school show them around. Still, I feel like that last name sounds familiar.

I open my computer and go to Safari. Type in: Miku

'Miku is the family name of the founder of Crypton Future media.'

'Miku family coming to Japan'

I guess her father's famous in Japan. I shut my computer and enjoyed the rest of the day to myself.

Time change: ten hours later

POV change

When we got off of the plane, I was so nervous. This was the first time I've ever left Japan. I saw so many people, and they all stared at me as if I was crazy. Then the realization of being on a plane for ten and a half hours.

"Ugh…" I stretched.

"How much longer until we get to the house?" Len asked. He groaned because on his back, was Rin, asleep.

"We have to grab our luggage, exchange our money, and get to our limo to get to our house." Mom said.

"Ugh." We sighed.

The three of us grabbed the luggage while mom and dad took care of the limo and money. When we got into the car and mom woke Rin up, dad spoke to us.

"Okay, you three. We can rest and unpack during the weekend, but on Monday, Miku, you are going to go see the school you are going to."

I just nodded.

"A student who goes there is going to show you around and on Tuesday, you will start." He said.

He looked at the twins.

"And you two, you are…" as he went on, I plugged in my music and began to drift off.

Fast forward

POV change

I woke up, got dressed, walked to the kitchen and ate my breakfast.

"Where are you going, Satoshi? It's not time for school yet." Mom said.

"I know, I have to show the new student around the school." I said.

"Ah, okay. Good luck, Satoshi." She waved.

I walked out of the house with my bag and headed to school. It wasn't a long walk, maybe fifteen minutes or so. Some say that's a long walk, I call it a morning exercise. I walked through the gate and towards the office where I was told to meet her.

I opened the door and my eyes just popped in my head. The light blue hair, the strange uniform… about ten feet from me was who I assume is Hatsune miku. She was asleep? Maybe jet lagged still.

I walked up to her and lightly shook her.

"Um… hello?" I asked.

POV change

I opened my eyes to see a boy. A cute boy… shaking me.

"I'm so sorry, sir. My name is Miku Hatsune." I quickly stood up and bowed.

I didn't expect the principal to be young and not be in a suit, but dad did say things are different here than in Japan.

That's when I heard him laugh.

"I'm not a 'sir', I'm Satoshi Suni. I'm going to be showing you around. Also, I thought your name was Hatsune." He said.

I blushed.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"I-In Japan we would say our last name first, only people who are married, related, or… in love say the other's first name." I blushed like crazy.

"Well now I know why I have a bad grade in Japanese." He chuckled.

I held a straight face for half a second before I giggled.

"Ah, ms. Miku, I'm sorry to be late. It seems that you have already met Mr. Suni." The principal said as he walked through the door.

I nodded.

"You may head out." He said.

I looked at… Satoshi and he offered me a hand.

"Where do you want to go first, Hatsune?" He asked.

"Well… I didn't really have time to grab some breakfast…" I heard my stomach growl.

"The cafe it is then." He said.

I looked at his hand and reached towards it. When I held it, he lifted me up and we walked out of the office.

As the two of us walked, I was amazed at all the trees as well as how many buildings there are.

"Here we are." He said.

I looked ahead and saw the cafe. It wasn't large but it wasn't tiny, it was moderately sized.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"What is there?" I asked.

"Well there's pancakes, there's oatmeal, bacon, and a few other things."

After thinking about it, I chose a toasted bagel with cream cheese.

"I'm ready." I smiled.

"Okay." Satoshi said as he began to hand money to the cashier.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I'm paying for your food." Satoshi said.

"Oh no, you shouldn't." I said.

"Hatsune, please. I'll pay for it." He smiled.

I was going to pay but I just sighed and nodded.

"Okay… but I'll pay you back." I said.

"Okay." He chuckled.

He paid and we left the cafe. As we walked, I took a bite of the bagel.

"This is delicious!" I said.

"Glad you enjoy it." He smiled.

I blushed.

"Hey, the bell is about to ring. Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

Through the day, Satoshi showed me around. The classrooms, the campus, the… everything. As he did so, I felt something inside me just tingle. Eh it's probably nothing. Sadly… good things must come to an end.

"So you're supposed to be picked up in about ten minutes. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"How do you like the school?" He asked.

"Um… it's nice." I said.

"That's good. You planning on coming here?" He asked.

"YES!" I yelled.

I quickly blushed.

"Well uh it's been nice showing you around." He said.

I didn't want to, but I had to leave. This tingle I had wouldn't go away, and when I realized I had to leave, it was driving me crazy.

"Um Satoshi, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

POV change

"Sure." I said.

"D-Do you think we can be friends?" She asked.

I was confused at this question. I know it's strange to think that a question that simple was confusing, but when she asked that, I felt a very strange sting in my heart.

"I don't have any friends here…" she said.

"Uh yeah, sure." I said.

She smiled and hugged me. As soon as we made contact, I was blushing as if my skin was secretly red. When we separated, she bowed.

"Thank you for showing me around… Satoshi." She hesitated on the last part. I guess that needed some getting used to. She turned and began to walk away.

When she was gone, I surprisingly exhaled. Why was I holding in my breath? I decided to just forget about it and go on with the day.

POV change

I walked into the office where mom was standing.

"Hello, Hatsune." She said.

"Hi, mom." I said.

"How was it?" She asked.

I blushed.

"It was okay…" I said.

"Well, come on. We'll talk more in the car." She said.

I looked behind me and saw Satoshi was walking down towards his next class I assume.

'Satoshi… what a cute name.' I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in the car, going home, when mom started talking.

"So? Tell me about it." She said.

"Oh um it was nice. I made a friend there." I said.

"Oh that's great! What's their name?" Mom asked.

An image of Satoshi popped in my head.

"…Satoshi." I smiled.

"Ooh, do we have a small crush on this 'Satoshi'?" Mom asked.

"N-No…" I blushed.

"Okay then." Mom chuckled.

"S-So when am I starting school?" I asked.

"In about three days. We need to go through the enrollment papers, and get you a uniform. But first, we're getting your brother and sister then some lunch." Mom smiled.

"Okay." I said, looking back at the school.

We drove for about ten minutes before we arrived at the middle school that the twins were looking at. After getting them, we were on our way to get some lunch.

"So… how was it?" Mom asked.

"It was okay." Rin said.

"Kinda big, but why can't we just go to Hatsune's school?" Len asked.

"Because the school only had enough room for her, and you're in middle school, she is in high school. But, I did manage to fit you two in next year along with Hatsune." Mom said.

The twins cheered.

"But you have to do well or else I'll take you two out." She glared.

They sweatdropped and nodded.

POV change

I was I the middle of listening to a boring lecture when I saw Hatsune in my mind. This has been happening ever since she left. Why am I constantly thinking about Hatsune? I barely know her. Yet… I felt sad that she left. Why- my thoughts were interrupted when two of the students, Jeff and Richard, the "school beefcakes" or in my book, school bullies, scooted over.

"Hey, Satoshi, where's that cute girl you were with?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Richard asked.

"That was Hatsune Miku, the soon to be new student." I said.

"More like soon to be my girl." They chuckled.

"*Ahem*" the teacher stared at us.

We looked at him and his eyes tightened.

"Satoshi, what did I just say?" He asked.

"That the Golgi apparatus holds enzyme systems that assist the cell's metabolic function." I said.

His eyes widened.

"Correct. And they say people can't learn while socializing." He said.

He looked at the two.

"And you two, what do lysosomes do?"

"Uhh"

"Oh that's easy. It controls the cell." Jeff said.

The class tried its best to hold in its laughter.

"You two, see me after class." He said.

POV change

I was on the computer, using Skype. I looked at the time, 8:30 p.m. Perfect time to call.

'And she finally calls.' Luka appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Luka. Sorry, I was so jet lagged when I got here…" I yawned.

'It looks like it.' Luka said.

"What on earth does that mean?" I glared.

'It means that that's how you look.' She glared.

We glared for about ten seconds before we laughed.

"I miss you guys." I said.

'Same.' She said.

'So how did the new school look?' She asked.

"It was pretty." I blushed.

'*gasp* Tell me about the boy you saw.' Luka had a crazy sixth sense about this kind of stuff.

"His name's Satoshi. I don't know much about him, but he was really nice." I said.

'I was nice when I met you, didn't see you falling for me. But I'm not going to judge you. Here's something, get to know him more. Don't stalk him, but don't be distant. Don't ask him too many questions at once, but don't ask him only two questions.' She said.

'Luka? It's time.' Her mother said.

'Gotta go. Talk later.' Luka said as she hung up.

POV change

I was in my room, it was about 8:30 at night, all homework was done. Over the day, I had little flashes of Hatsune in my head. Why was this constantly happening? I decided to Skype someone who might know.

'Hel- Satoshi!' An older girl smiled.

"Hey Ryuko, I have a question to ask you."

'Shoot.' She said.

"Today I showed a girl around the school-"

'Ooh I see where this is going.' She winked.

I blushed.

"And as soon as she left, I've been having flashes of her in my head."

'Oh sweet brother, it's love, your first love.' She laughed.

"And what're you at, the third or fourth?" I asked.

'Oh your words hurt like sharpened daggers!' She dramatically sighed.

"What should I do?"

'Well, first off, don't just ask her out. You'll seem weird. If she walks up to you, then that's a small sign. If she does, just hang out with her. Talk to her. Get to know her and get her to know you. If you have any more questions, let me know. I have to study.'

"Kay, see you later." I said as I hung up.

POV change

Three days have gone by, and it was now my new first day of school. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, ate, and walked to the car. From my house to the school, it was probably ten to fifteen minutes by car, about three times the time on foot. The twins walked outside, they had their usual clothes on, (not gonna describe. Us Vocaloid people know what they look like) and got in. Mom got in with three lunches.

"Okay, here you go." She said as she handed me the lunches, I handed two bags to the twins and held onto one.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded.

We drove to my school first because for some reason it starts sooner.

"Good luck today, sweety." Mom said.

I blushed.

"Bye, mom." I said.

"Bye, sis." The twins waved.

As they left, I waved towards them.

'Let's see, I have biology first.' I said as I looked at my schedule.

'A-22'

I walked to the building and walked in when I saw…

POV change

I heard the door open and saw Hatsune walk in. My heart just exploded in joy.

"Ah, miss Miku, come in. Everyone, this is our newest addition to the school. She came all the way from Japan."

"H-Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku, it's nice to meet you." She bowed.

The teacher chuckled.

"Okay Hatsune, pick any seat you wish to sit at." The teacher said.

She looked around the room when she saw me. As soon as she did, she blushed. She walked through the rows of seats and up to me. I looked to my right and saw the chair I thought no one would ever sit in, becoming property of Hatsune.

"H-Hi." She said.

"H-Hey." I sweated.

Both POVs

Why am I so nervous?!

Satoshi POV

"Do you two know each other?"

"Well, I showed her around the school three days ago." I said.

"Ah, okay. Today we are going to watch a movie based on the human body functions." The teacher said.

When the movie started, everyone was moving to their usual movie watching spots when Hatsune just looked at me.

"What's going on?" Hatsune asked.

"We're just moving to where we think the best spot to watch the movie is." I said.

"Yeah, come sit with us, Hotbuns." Jeff whispered, patting his lap.

I glared at him. Hatsune looked nervous.

POV change

My instincts and feelings took over. I walked into Satoshi. I must've shocked him because I heard him exhale a bit.

I heard the two boys scoff and then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Come on." I heard.

The two of us walked to a corner of the room, the two of us sat down as the movie started. I pulled out a piece of paper and began watch and write notes.

"What are you doing?" I heard.

"Um taking notes?" I said.

"Oh don't worry, this is basically his way of saying you can sleep and text." Satoshi said as he shut his eyes.

What should I do? Take notes or follow what Satoshi is doing?

I began to write some notes out when the movie just made me so tired…

My world went black when I heard a mumble.

"Hatsune?" Satoshi asked.

I opened my eyes to see that I did indeed fall asleep, but of course my head was tilted just so that it would fall on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I blushed.

"…" Satoshi was silent.

As I was about to speak, the bell rang.

"Well, that's our cue." Satoshi said.

"Um, I'll talk to you… later?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." Satoshi smiled.

My heart fluttered when I saw his smile. The way he shuts his eyes as he smiled made my heart melt like butter.

When the two of us separated, I looked at my schedule.

'Choir, in the c building.'

I walked to the building and saw a small group of people were there.

"Ah, you must be Hatsune Miku." The teacher said.

POV change

It has been about four classes since I saw Hatsune. Things have been normal but for some reason, I feel bored beyond belief. Maybe I was just tired.

"Satoshi what is the radius?"

"34°." I said boredly.

"Correct."

*ring*

Time to go home.

I walked out of my classroom when I heard Hatsune.

"Satoshi!" She yelled.

"Huh?" I looked over and saw her running up to me.

"Um… I was wondering… since we have biology together… c-can I have your number- if we need help on homework, obviously."

I sweatdropped as she kept on going.

"Sure, it's 1-censored-censored-censored."

When he finished, a small firework went off in my head.

The two of us walked to the gate when I heard the car horn.

"That's my mom. It was nice to talk to you and thank you for giving me your number."

"Sure, if you need anything, you know who to call." He said.

I nodded. Before I got in, I saw him walking down the road.

'Satoshi…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so my first two reviews have been 'Hatsune name is really miku, I understand that in Japan, people say their last name first. I made a joke about it in the first chapter! I think her last name as her first name sounds better than the other way.**

It has been about three weeks since hatsune has come to my school, and the feeling in my heart gets stronger and stronger everyday. We HAVE become friends but I feel like I want to go farther. According to my sister, I have to wait. I told her to go to hell but then she asked me three questions that made me feel like an idiot. What are her parents' names? Where does she live? Have you spent any time with her out of school? After apologizing, she told me to try asking her to hang out. It HAS been three weeks, it's plenty of time right? I looked at the time, 11:30 am Saturday.

I picked up my and called her.

After three rings, my ears began to bleed.

"WHO IS CALLING ME AT 11:30 ON A SATURDAY?!"

"It's me." My anime ghost said.

"Oh Satoshi, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this afterno-"

"YES!" She said.

"O…kay. Um meet at the boardwalk in 45?"

"Sure." She said.

Pov change

I blushed so much when I realized I had just yelled at my crush. I quickly got showered, got dressed, and ran upstairs. At the table, dad was on the computer, and mom was cooking.

"Someone's in a hurry." Mom said.

"I'm going out." I said.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"To the boardwalk, I'm meeting someone." I said.

"Is it Satoshi?" Mom asked.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"A boy our little girl likes." Mom said.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Hatsune… is he a good boy or a bad boy?"

"He's good." I said.

"If he tries anything-"

"Run home, I understand, daddy." I hugged him.

"Well, here." He handed me about $150.

"Thank you daddy." I smiled.

I walked out of the house, got on my bike, and rode towards the boardwalk.

Timeskip: 30 minutes

I finally got to the boardwalk. After finding my way around school, my family and I expanded to exploring the city. I got off my bike and stood at the entrance. About three minutes later, I saw Satoshi pull up in his car. I was so happy when he said that he passed his drivers education test. He had a jacket, a red shirt, sports pants, and white sneakers.

"Hey Hatsune." He waved.

"Hi." I said.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um…"

POV change

"Um… I don't know." She said.

"That's okay, we can just walk and if you see something, we can check it out." I said.

"Okay." She said.

When we walked in, we saw everything that was there. The Ferris wheel, the gondolas, the bumper cars, everything.

"Wow." Hatsune said.

"First time here?" I asked.

She nodded.

I chuckled.

"Well come on, let's explore." I said.

The two of us walked around the boardwalk, sightseeing in a way.

No POV

The two spent the day at the boardwalk. They went in the bumper cars, they went to an arcade, and they even went on a rollercoaster, even though Satoshi was terrified of them.

"Satoshi are you okay?" Hatsune asked.

Satoshi's green faced ragdoll was leaning over the rollercoaster.

"Yeah… never better…" Satoshi said.

Back to POV

"Satoshi, look." I said.

It was a small movie theater.

"Oh yeah, that place has been there forever. Do you want to go?" Satoshi said.

I looked at my phone, 3:30 pm.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked to the ticket booth.

"Two please." Satoshi said.

"That will be 20 dollars please." The man said.

Before I could grab my money, Satoshi handed him twenty dollars. When he looked at me, I pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It was my turn to pay." I said.

"Huh?"

"Remember the first day of school? You paid for my breakfast." I blushed.

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." He said.

"Here you go. Enjoy the movie, you two lovebirds." The man handed us tickets. Satoshi blushed madly as he grabbed the tickets.

The two of us walked into the room and took our seats. About three other people were in the theater as well, so it was quiet.

"What movie is playing?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's usually random, so I can't say I know." He said.

Timeskip: around 2 hours

POV change

When the movie was over, I sighed. It was a cliche romance story but it was an old movie, so it was okay I guess.

"Hey hats-"

She was asleep. I slowly shook her when I heard her groan.

"Satoshi… stay in bed…"

I think if the theater was a blood drive location, I would have given them all the blood they need.

"Is the movie ov- Satoshi?" She asked as she stretched her arms.

No POV

Satoshi was dead with his anime ghost floating away.

"Yeah the movie's over." His ghost said.

Back to POV

Later

The two of us walked out of the theater to see that the sun was setting.

"Aww already?" Hatsune asked.

"Hey, do you want to go to the best place here to see the sunset?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Come on, quickly." I said, grabbing her hand and escorting her.

We jogged to the gondola, where I paid for a chair that can hold two people. The two of us sat down and watched as we ascended to see the large circle of light turn the clouds and sky orange, the ocean sparkled, making the view… spectacular.

"Wow." I heard.

I turned and saw Hatsune. Her eyes sparkling as the sun reflected in her eyes, her hair waving in the air… I love her, there's no other way to say it. I love her.

"This is beautiful." Hatsune said.

"Yeah…beautiful…" I said looking at the sun again so I don't seem like a creep.

I felt something, on my shoulder and saw that Hatsune placed her head on it. How am I alive?!

"You tired?" I asked.

"Mm hmm." Hatsune mumbled.

I looked at the time, it was 6:30.

"Well I can't just send you back on your bike." I said.

POV change

I was cooking dinner for the family when I saw the time, 6:45. Now I was getting nervous. Sure I've seen Satoshi a few times, but I don't know him. What if he took my baby girl?! As I began to panic, I saw a car begin to pull into the driveway. I walked outside to see Satoshi walk out of the car with my exhausted baby girl.

"My you tired her out." I said.

"Mom!" Hatsune yelled.

"Well, I should get going." Satoshi said.

"Well if you want, you can join us for dinner?" I asked.

Hatsune looked at me with daggers.

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Satoshi said.

"Please, it will be our thanks to you for giving Hatsune a nice time." I said.

"Umm… let me call and ask." Satoshi said.

POV change

I called the house and my mom answered.

'Hey Satoshi, how was it?'

"It was okay. I was asked to stay for dinner, can I?" I asked.

'Absolutely, just be back by 9 okay?'

"Okay, mom." I rolled my eyes.

I hung up and walked back.

"Um, my parents said it was okay, I just have to be back by 9." I said.

"Come on in. Hatsune why don't you go freshen up?" Her mom asked.

She blushed and walked in before us.

"So dinner will be ready in a few, why don't you walk around? You can check out any part of the house, except for the shower right now." Her mom said.

I walked in and was confronted by who I assume is her dad.

"So you are Satoshi?" He asked.

He was very intimidating.

"Y-Yes sir." I said.

He leaned in and stared me dead in the eyes.

"If you do anything to my precious Hatsune, I WILL hunt you down and kill you." He whispered.

No POV

Mrs. Miku walked in and saw a pale white Satoshi and a laughing mr. Miku.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just telling Satoshi here a joke I saw." He chuckled as he patted Satoshi.

A few minutes later

POV

I got into the shower… God the water felt so nice. Time to think. Satoshi. Satoshi. His face was in my head. The feelings in my stomach are getting stronger. I love him, but how should I ask him? I can't just go up to him and ask him out of the blue.

"Hatsune! Len! Rin! Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled.

Eh maybe next time, I'll think of something.

Later that evening

Pov change

I sat at the table with the Miku family, the twins who Hatsune told me about just stared at me, her father was holding his knife very tightly while staring at me, and her mom was eating happily.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to ask this.

"How long have you had a crush on our sister?" The boy, who I assume is Len, asked.

I choked on my food a bit when he asked that.

"LEN!" Hatsune yelled.

"What, it's just a question." Len said.

"Kids why don't you two go do your homework?" Mrs. Miku asked.

The twins took their plates and went to their rooms.

"I'm sorry about them." Mrs. Miku said.

"It's okay." I sweatdropped.

I looked at hatsune and saw her blush.

"Umm… mr. and mrs. Miku, I want to ask you two something." I said.

"What is it?" Mrs. Miku asked.

"M-May I take hatsune to the dance that is coming up in a few weeks?"

Pov change

I was shocked. Why didn't I think of that?

"No!" Dad snapped.

"Hiroyuki!" Mom said.

He looked at her.

"May I speak with you in the other room?" She asked.

The two of them walked away, leaving the two of us alone.

I blushed madly as I remember what Satoshi asked. I looked at him and saw his red face.

"You want to take me to the dance?" I asked.

He began to sweat up.

"Well… I Uh- I just-" he stuttered.

I giggled, making him blush madly.

Mom and dad came back in and sat down.

"Satoshi, we have discussed it and you may take her to the dance."

Pov change

My heart must have exploded in joy.

"T-Thank you so much-"

"But there're a few rules." She said.

Her father leaned towards me and stared me dead in the eyes.

"Touch her inappropriately, you die. Stay later than 9:00- agh!" He groaned as his wife pulled his ear.

"Stay later than 11:30, there will be problems. Understand?" Her mom said.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Great." Mrs. Miku smiled.

Two days later

Pov change

I got up, showered, dressed, and walked upstairs.

"Hey sweety, I packed you breakfast and lunch." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

We heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Satoshi.

"Hey Hatsune." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm almost ready." I said as I grabbed my food bags and my backpack.

"Have fun at school today, you two."

I blushed.

The two of us walked to the sidewalk and smiled at each other.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some may argue that that chapter sucked. Eh.**

It was the night of the prom. I was so nervous. Mom was helping me with my make-up as we spoke.

"You know what the rules are?" She asked.

"Be back by 11:30. Don't drink alcohol. If he tries anything, which he won't, come home." I said.

"Okay… and done." Mom pointed me at the mirror. It was perfect.

Pov change

I inhaled, counted to four, exhaled. I rose my fist and knocked.

I was in a white collared long sleeved shirt, a black tux, and black dress pants. By standards, that's considered dressing up nice. But when hatsune opened the door, my definition was basically garbage compared to how beautiful she looked. She had a turquoise and black dress, her hair cut to shoulder length, red lipstick, purple eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Beautiful…" Was all I could say.

She blushed.

"You look rather handsome yourself." She said.

"Come in, let me take your pictures." Hatsune's mom said.

The two of us walked inside and stood where her mom wanted us to stand.

Without even thinking, I slowly reached and grabbed Hatsune's hand. At first, she was surprised, feeling a sudden jump in her hand. But then I felt her hand wrap around mine.

"Okay three two one… cheese!" Her mom smiled.

We smiled as we stared at the camera.

"Okay, have fun you two." She smiled.

As we both began to walk out, I heard her mom yell.

"Remember to come back by 11:30 pm." She said.

"I will." An image of her father spitting fire appeared in my head.

I walked faster up to my car and opened the door for hatsune.

"Thank you." She blushed as she got in.

I got into the driver seat and we drove to the school dance.

Pov change

When we got to the school, I was starting to get out of the car when Satoshi stopped me. He got out of the car, ran over to me, and opened the door.

"May I… escort you to the dance?" Satoshi blushed, extending his hand towards me.

I grabbed his hand and nodded.

Pov change

The two of us walked into the gym and saw the dance. People were dancing to the music. We walked into the crowd and began to dance. As the two of us danced, I saw Satoshi smiling and laughing.

About two hours later

The two of us walked out of the gym for a break. We went to a bench and sat down. We stared at the moon and talked. As we did, I looked to my right and saw hatsune again. The glow of the moon made her face glow.

"Beautiful." I said.

She looked at me and blushed.

"That's the second time you've said that." She said.

"Well I'm sorry, I only speak the truth." I said.

She smiled. She shivered, so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Satoshi?" She asked.

"It's cold, here." I smiled.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." I said. Rest in peace fingers.

She looked at me, scooted over, and placed her head on my shoulder. I looked at her and she looked at me. My mind took over.

Pov change

Satoshi leaned in and kissed me. It took me by surprise, because to be honest… I was about to do the same. About a second later, the two of us separated.

"I'm so sorry." Satoshi blushed.

"Satoshi." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I grabbed his face, turned it so he looked at me and kissed him, this time it was compassionate.

"Hatsune, I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Satoshi." I said.

Pov change

I was finishing a show when I heard the sound of a car pull into the driveway. I looked at the time, 11:28 pm. Close, but just made.

Pov change

I escorted hatsune up to the door and knocked.

"Thank you again for taking me to the dance." Hatsune said.

"It was my pleasure." I said.

The door opened and her mom walked out.

"Just on time." She said.

"Well I should get going." I said as I walked to my car.

"Wait." Hatsune said.

I turned and saw her walk up to me. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"See you soon." She whispered.

Yup, it's official, I just went to heaven.

"Y-Yeah…yeah… goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight." Hatsune waved.

Later

I was going to go home but instead, I drove to an open field. I got oit, walked about twenty feet in front of the car, and just screamed.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSS! THANK YOU GOD!" I yelled in joy.

Twenty minutes later

I walked inside the house and saw my parents were watching tv.

"How was the dance?" Mom asked.

"It… was… awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Recently has been the absolute worst and best day of my life. So ups, I get to skip school, I get to play the final episode of life is strange, and I get to game. Downs, I finished life is strange, great game, sad ending (spoiler), um and I had just begun vomiting. So enough of my shitty life. Um but on the upside again, there was something I've been trying to find and I've finally found it. There was a video game called tales of xilla and the character milla looks like yang xiao long from RWBY. So I'm happy I finally found that character.**

 **Also MAJOR LEMON IN THIS ONE**

It has been about a year or so since we started dating each other and I couldn't be happier. We do a little system where we help each other in school, and go out on the weekends. I'm pretty sure it's easy to tell, but we love each other very much. I woke up, showered, got dressed, grabbed two bagels, toasted them, put butter on one and strawberry jam on the other, and walked out of my house. I got in my car, turned it on, and drove to Hatsune's house.

Pov change

I was standing at the door when I heard a honk.

"Okay, mom. I'm off." I said.

"Have a good day sweety." Mom said from the other room.

I walked out and saw Satoshi. He waved and held up a bagel with jelly. My favorite! I ran to the car, gave him a peck on the cheek and began to much on my bagel. He does know what I like.

Location skip: at school

Pov change

As we walked in, we saw our friends, Chloe Price, Maxine Caulfield or Max, Kate Marsh and Warren Graham. When we first met them, they were being made fun of by a girl named Victoria and her friends. They especially made fun of Max and Chloe based on their… feelings. Yes, Chloe and Max are dating each other. Same with Kate and Warren, but that's just because. That ended very soon after a certain chat with the principal.

When we saw them, Max was lying against a tree with Chloe, her head on Chloe's shoulder, while Warren and Kate were chatting about something because we saw Kate was laughing.

"Sup!" Chloe waved.

"Hey guys." I waved back.

"Mmm." Max groaned.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we have company." Chloe said.

Max opened her eyes and saw us.

"Hey you two." Max yawned.

"Did someone not sleep well?" Hatsune asked.

"Yeah, all this stupid studying…" Max groaned.

"Hey did you hear about the party that's going on?" Chloe asked.

"No?" I said curiously.

"Well there's a party going on in about three days. Everyone's invited." Warren said.

"Satoshi, this sounds fun." Hatsune said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's at Kevin's place." Max said.

During the year, a friend of ours, Kevin, came here but left because the school was too hard.

"Okay, I can ask." I said.

"Me too." Hatsune said.

Pov change

When Satoshi dropped me off, we had a quick talk.

"So do you want to go to that party?" Satoshi asked.

"It sounds fun. If you want to go, I will gladly go with."

I smiled, gave him a kiss goodbye, and walked inside.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Hatsune, please come in here." Mom said.

I ran in with a large smile, but that smile disappeared when I saw dad had his tense face on and mom looked sad. The twins were there too and were confused like me.

"Hatsune, twins, please take a seat." Mom said.

We sat down and looked at them.

"Kids, now that Crypton future media is stable to begin business here, we are moving back to Japan." Dad said.

"WHAT?!" We yelled.

"We're moving back to Japan. Isn't that great? You get to see your friends again, and it's what you three wanted right?" Mom asked.

"BEFORE we actually stayed in America for more than a few days!" Len yelled.

"I'm sorry kids, but we are leaving in a week or two."

"What about Satoshi?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry Hatsune, but you're going to have to say goodbye to him too."

How could this happen?!

I ran out the front door and called Satoshi.

Pov change

My phone went off.

"Hello?"

'S-Satoshi?' A teary voiced Hatsune asked.

"Hatsune? What's wrong?" I asked.

'Come pick me up. Now!' She yelled.

I turned the car around and drive back.

I pulled up and saw Hatsune was crying.

"Hatsune what-"

"Drive to our favorite spot! Now!" She yelled.

I drove to a field that had a perfect view of the sun setting. Hatsune opened the door, ran out, and began to cry.

"Hatsune? What's going on?" I asked as I got out of the car.

She looked at me, ran at me and hugged me tightly.

"I-I-I don't want to go…"

This took me by surprise.

"I-If you don't want to go to the party, the-"

"No you dumbass!" Hatsune yelled.

"H-Hatsune?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, sweety. I didn't mean it. Dad told me that we are going back to Japan January 2nd." Hatsune said.

This struck me like a bullet.

"What?"

After she explained everything, I wasn't mad that she called me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It'll be okay…"

"How?! How will it be okay?! I won't be able to see you!" She yelled.

"It won't be forever."

"But it might be plenty of time for you to date someone else. Plenty of time to-"

I interrupted her by kissing her.

"Hatsune, I will never do that. I love you." I said.

She shed a tear and hugged me tightly.

We sat on the grass and looked at the sunset.

"You know what we should do?" She asked.

"Hmm." I asked.

"Make every moment last." Hatsune said.

"We will," I kissed her forehead, "and think of it this way, the party will be like a going away."

She looked at me before she sighed, then I heard a chuckle and then a giggle.

Pov change

After the twins were in bed, I waited for my daughter to get back. At about 7:30, Hatsune walked in.

"Hey sweety." I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, mom…"

"It's totally normal for you to feel this way." I said.

"Mom… when are we leaving?" She asked.

"In two to three weeks." I said.

"C-Could I at least go to a party that's in a four days? As a goodbye?" She asked.

Pov change

"Yes." She said.

My heart fluttered and sank. I don't want to go, but it won't be the last time ever right?

Fast forward

Pov change

I picked up Hatsune and headed to the party. This was the second to last day Hatsune would be here. It did twist my heart, but what could I do? Keep her, I'll be hunted down. We walked into the house and began to party.

Two hours later

Pov change

I have to do this, he must be the one.

"Satoshi, I'm getting kinda tired. Can we go upstairs for a second?" I asked.

"Um sure." He said.

The two of us walked upstairs and into the bedroom. When Satoshi walked in, he went to the bathroom.

"Man this party is really fun huh?" He asked from inside.

"Yeah…" I said I unbuttoned a button on my shirt.

Pov change

After I was done, I walked out and saw Hatsune miku, my girlfriend, naked in the bed, under the sheets.

"H-H-Hatsune?" I asked, sweating like crazy.

"Satoshi, come in." She said.

I couldn't.

"N-No. Hatsune were too young." I said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"But what if we never see each other? Satoshi, you are the one I love. I want you to be my first. Please." She said.

I… why is the male population so easily persuaded.

I kissed Hatsune passionately as I unbuttoned my shirt. When it was off, Hatsune sat up, making the sheet drop and exposing her breasts. We kissed again, but this time I put my hand on her cheek. She grabbed it and pulled it down to her breast. I looked at her and she nodded.

Pov change

I felt him massage my breast and it felt so good. He continued to kiss me, then he moved down to my neck, then the center of my chest, then my left breast. As he kissed my breast, I moaned loudly.

"Satoshi…" I moaned.

Then he stopped and stood for a small break. I tugged at his pants, making the bed sheets reveal my butt and nether region. He knew what I wanted and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. My face turned bright red when I saw it. Yes, I have see my little brother naked but Satoshi was different. I stood up and sat lied in front of Satoshi.

Pov change

I leaned it and placed my… thing, in front of her nether region.

"Hatsune… are you sure about this?" I asked.

Hatsune sat up, kissed me deeply, and pulled me closer, making us "connect."

"Satoshi! Keep going!" Hatsune yelped.

I kept on going in and out until Hatsune yanked me onto the bed and she was up in the air, and then we still kept going.

"Hatsune… Hatsune I… I'm gonna cum." I said, starting to pull out. But, Hatsune stopped me.

"Hatsu-!" I yelled. She interrupted me by kissing me to keep our moans muffled.

We both made muffled yells as we came. After that, we collapsed onto the bed. Hatsune turned to the side and hugged me. I wrapped my arm around her and she nuzzled her head under my chin.

"I love you…" Hatsune said.

"I love you too," I kissed her forehead, "I always will."

Timeskip: 2 weeks later

It was the day. The day that my heart rips itself to shreds. Hatsune and I took the day off of school to have one final day. We drove everywhere, the sunset spot, the boardwalk, now we were on a hill, tearfully kissing each other.

Hatsune's phone went off.

"Okay…" she said.

"Is it time?" I asked.

She nodded.

I took out my phone and sent a text.

Pov change

We were in Satoshi's car, heading to the airport. As we drove, I took out a CD.

'Hatsune+Satoshi's playlist 3'

I put it in and heard all of the songs we loved. As we did, both of us began to cry. So much that we pulled over for a bit.

"I'm going to miss you so much…" Satoshi said.

"…" I took the CD out and handed it to him.

"Hatsune-"

"Take it to remember me." I said.

He hesitantly took it and hugged me.

When he let go, I began to shiver. Then I felt something around me. Satoshi's jacket, Satoshi's warmth.

"Satoshi?"

"Something to keep you warm."

The two of us dried our eyes and headed for the airport.

When we got there, my eyes teared up at what I saw. My family was there but next to them was Max, Chloe, Warren, Kate, and some of my other friends. They held a banner.

'We will miss you. Come back soon.'

"You guys…" I couldn't hold back the tears.

I turned to Satoshi to see him smile.

"I wanted to make sure you had the best farewell." He said.

I hugged him and kissed him.

"Sweety, it's time to go." Mom said.

"Here's your jacket…" I said.

"Keep it." He said.

"But this is your favorite-"

He kissed my forehead.

"Something to remember ME by." He said.

"Aww." Our friends said.

"Hatsune." Dad said.

"I guess this is goodbye…"

"Don't say goodbye… I hate goodbyes. I see as it as a trip where we can't speak to each other face to face for a while." Satoshi said.

I tearfully smiled, then chuckled, then laughed.

"It is."

"Until we meet again." I kissed him.

Pov change

When she walked in with her family, she turned to me. I waved goodbye. But as soon as she left, I sighed, and began to cry.

"Hey it's okay." Chloe said.

"We're here for you." Kate said.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

About half an hour later, I saw the plane take off.

'Goodbye Hatsune… I love you.'

 **So I have to make a shoutout to xChanse. He made an iceflower drawing based on my story. It made me really happy. Shoutout to you xChanse.**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been about two and a half years maybe three years, I don't care, since my heart was ripped out of me. I haven't heard a thing from Hatsune since she left. Did she never want to speak to me again? Maybe she found someone else… I don't know. All I know is that if my friends weren't here for me… I wouldn't be here either.

I woke up, got dressed for school and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, how'd the reading go last night?" Mom asked form the living room.

"Fine, as usual." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Well then I guess the book you 'read' just happened to teleport to the exact spot I put it last night." Mom said.

Ever since Hatsune left, mom and dad have become the worst human beings on the planet. About an hour after she left and I was crying waterfalls, mom told me to read. Dad didn't even care.

"Well maybe I just wasn't in the mood to read last night, I mean it's not like my world's going to end… it already has." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," my bagel finished being toasted and I filled my cup of coffee, "I'm leaving."

"Keep those grades up." Mom said.

"Love you too." I said sarcastically as I walked out the door.

I walked outside and saw Chloe and Max waiting for me. They are the best. They helped me through the whole thing.

"Hey, Satoshi." Max waved.

"Hey, let's go." I said.

"Parents' giving you a hard time?" Chloe asked.

"As usual." I sighed.

"Well come on, we gotta hurry." Max said.

"For what?" I asked.

"They have breakfast burritos…" Chloe drooled.

"I promised her one." Max smiled.

The three of us drove to school to start our day. Let's just say that things weren't what I thought they would be. So here's how the day goes: get up, get yelled at by parents, go to school, sleep through school, get yelled at for not having A+'s in class, go do homework, go to bed.

At school

We were in class, having a small discussion in calculus, which by the way I want to kill whoever made it, when the speakers rang.

'Satoshi Suni, please come to the office. Satoshi Suni, please come yo the office. Thank you.'

What did I do? Nothing I think.

I walked to the office and saw a little girl with a red and white dress on watching as she swung her legs back and forth. She looked at me and stared in awe.

"Um hi I'm Satoshi Suni. You called for me?" I asked the front desk.

"Well it's based on her." The woman pointed at the girl.

"Daddy." The little girl hugged my legs.

In my head

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Outside my head

I looked at the front desk lady and she shrugged.

"She came here with a note saying she needs to see Satoshi Suni." She handed me the note.

'Go to the red building and ask for Satoshi Suni.'

I looked at the girl who was still hugging my legs.

"Um who are you?" I asked.

"Ryuko, daddy." She said.

This must be a prank.

"Okay… ryuko. Where i-"

My phone went off. Home. What now?

"Hel-"

'Why are there moving trucks here?!' Mom yelled.

"What?" I asked.

'Come home and explain yourself mister.'

What the fuck is happening?!

"Look-" I turned to the school secretary.

"I'll just say you went home." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

I began to walk when I realized that Ryuko was still on my legs.

"I can't deal with all this." I said as I picked her up.

"Where we go?" She asked.

We walked to Chloe's car, grabbed the keys from under the wheel, and started the car.

'Taking car, day is turning to shit every second, explain later.' I texted Chloe.

'Keep it safe.' Chloe replied.

I secured Ryuko into the car seat and began to drive home.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Okay Ryuko, where is mommy?"

"Home." She said.

Ugh. I forgot. She's like one year old.

We pulled up to the house to see a moving van and men taking all my stuff to the van. I unbuckled and unbuckled Ryuko's seat and walked to the nearest moving man.

"Hey why is all my stuff being moved?"

"We were told to move all of one Satoshi Suni's belongings to this address." He handed me a paper with an address.

"Satoshi!" Mom yelled.

I turned and saw mom and dad were glaring at me.

*sigh*

"When were you going to tell us you are moving out?" Mom asked.

"After all this time, all the trust we had in you, you secretly called a moving van to move out." Dad said.

'Why me?!' I yelled in my head.

I heard the van close and begin to drive.

I ran back to the car with Ryuko and followed the van.

"Home! Home! Home!" Ryuko clapped.

When the van reached its destination, I was surprised. A big house with a large field around it. Nothing I can afford, but why is all my stuff here?

We got out of the car and began to walk to the house. As we walked I thought I saw a figure near a big tree next to the house. When I looked again, I saw nothing. Must be nothing.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" I asked.

Nothing.

I walked into the kitchen area to see if I notice anything. Nothing familiar, guess someone recently moved in. Then I saw the figure out the window walking out of view at the last second. That's when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked out.

"Grandma!" Ryuko yelled as she ran towards the voice.

"Hello, Ryuko." The voice said.

"Mommy?" Ryuko asked.

"Well I think she's outside." The voice said.

I snuck out the side door next to me and sure enough I saw a figure next to the tree. The long light blue hair.

"Daddy!" Ryuko cheered as she opened the door loudly.

I saw the blue haired girl jump lightly as if she was surprised. She turned slowly and when we locked eyes, everything around me, every thought in my head was destroyed and for the first time in two years… my heart beat again.

"Hatsune?"

"S-Satoshi?" Hatsune stood up.

The two of us stared at each other for about ten seconds before we ran towards each other. We hugged and held each other tightly. God, if this is a dream I will kill myself.

"Hatsune, is it really you?!" I cried.

She nodded.

"Satoshi… I've missed you so much…" Hatsune cried.

Hatsune's mom walked out.

"I guess the car is yours?" She smiled.

"Hi mrs. Miku."

"Oh please, after you made me a grandma, it's Meiko." She smiled.

I blushed.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, but it's true." Meiko shrugged.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she walked in with Ryuko.

The two of us turned to each other and kissed. God I missed her kiss. We talked and talked, and then I had to ask.

"Umm Hatsune?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Ryuko…?" I hinted.

"She is our daughter." Hatsune said.

"So when we…"

She nodded.

"I should have been there." I said.

"What?"

"I should've been there to see the birth of my child." I said.

"You couldn't have known…" Hatsune said.

"Is it why you stopped messaging me?" I asked.

"I thought that if you knew… you wouldn't love me anymore…" Hatsune said.

This struck me like a bullet.

"Hatsune, are you crazy? I love you forever and always." I kissed her.

"And now you're moving in against your will."

"At first I was very confused why all my stuff was being taken somewhere, but now that I saw you… nothing matters except you and Ryuko." I said.

Hatsune smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you a lot."

"I missed you more." I kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go inside? I want to hear all about Japan."

She nodded.

The two of us began to walk towards the house, arms interlinked. This has been the weirdest day. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The two of us were in Hatsune's room, talking.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I missed you so much. I was nervous when I was pregnant, how would people react, how can I take care of myself and the baby? Then mom helped me through and Ryuko was a healthy baby girl. Again, I wanted to tell you so badly but…"

"You thought I wouldn't loved you anymore." I said.

She nodded.

"How were you?"

"I missed you every day. When I stopped hearing from you, I thought you found someone else…"

"But Satoshi you know me." Hatsune playfully shoved me.

"I just immediately thought that and I was… lost."

"What do you mean?" Hatsune asked.

"I just hated everyone, my parents hated me, and the only people who actually still helped me were Chloe and Max." I said.

Hatsune looked down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I made you depressed." She said.

"But now we're back together… as…" I couldn't say it.

"As what?"

"As a family…" I said.

She smiled brightly.

"Exactly." She smiled.

We heard the door open and Ryuko walked in.

"Mommy daddy?" Ryuko yawned.

"Is someone tired?" Hatsune asked.

Ryuko nodded and stretched her arms towards us. Before Hatsune could, I reached towards her and picked her up. Ryuko yawned as I held her close. Soon I heard light snores.

"Satoshi?"

I guess I didn't notice that I was crying. Not from fear, but joy. I have a daughter… not something I thought I would say at the age of 17.

"You know… I think I could use a nap too." I yawned.

Pov change

"Kids, are you hungry?" I asked.

Nothing.

I walked downstairs and into Hatsune's room and saw Hatsune and Satoshi were asleep and in the middle, Ryuko was asleep. I smiled at the scene as I shut the door.

'That boy… he's a keeper for sure.' I said to myself.

I heard the door open and Len, Rin, and Hiroyuki walk in.

The twins ran downstairs and saw me.

"Is Satoshi here?" They asked.

I nodded and hushed them.

"They're asleep." I pointed.

"Awww" the twins sighed.

Pov change

I woke up, looked at the time. 4:36. Eh a good nap. I looked to my right and saw that Ryuko and Hatsune weren't there. No! It couldn't have been a dream! I walked out of the room and heard laughing upstairs. Oh thank god. I walked upstairs and was tackled by two people.

"SATOSHI!" They yelled.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I yelled.

"We missed you." Len said.

"I-I missed both of you as well." I sweatdropped.

"Hello Satoshi." Mr. Miku said.

Uh oh.

"H-Hello sir."

"It appears you found this place easily as did the movers." He said.

"Sir, I-"

He then stood and walked away.

"Dad's still dad." Hatsune said.

"Oh Satoshi, your phone was going off while you three were sleeping." Meiko handed me the phone.

'8 missed calls from Chloe Price'

'WHERE IS MY CAR A**HOLE -Chloe'

'I'm sorry. 3 -Max'

"Oh I totally forgot. I borrowed Chloe's car."

"Chloe Price?" Hatsune asked.

I nodded.

"Is she still dating Max?"

"Hasn't stopped." I smiled.

I took my phone out and called Chloe.

'WHERE ARE YOU, YOU THIEF!' The lovely Chloe price yelled.

"Chloe listen, I'm sorry I took your car but-"

'Where are you? I want to kill you for making Max and I walk home, especially Max.' (She's kinda like Ymir from AOT)

"My reason will be plain as crystal when you come to this address." I said.

After I gave her the address, she quickly hung up.

"What was that about?" Hatsune asked.

"THAT Hatsune, was the sound of Chloe after she actually exercised." I said.

The two of us had pokerfaces before Hatsune began to giggle, then I began to chuckle and then we burst out laughing.

Twenty minutes later

With Chloe

"Chloe, I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for this." Max said next to me.

"I was thinking he'd be back in an hour, not taking it for the day!" I yelled.

"Well promise that you won't beat him up." She said.

"Okay…" I sighed.

We pulled up to the house.

"Um is this it?" Max asked.

"That's my truck, he's here." I got out.

I walked up to the door and opened it. It was unlocked.

"SATOSHI! Where are you?! I swear I'm gonna-" I stopped and turned pale.

I saw Satoshi was asleep on a couch holding a one year old girl in his arms.

"Hey Chloe did you kil- what the hell?" Max whispered.

Satoshi opened his eyes and saw Chloe and Max.

"Hey." He whispered.

I mouthed 'WTF?' pointing at the kid.

He looked behind me and made a 'look around' motion. We turned and saw Hatsune! She hushed us, walked over, picked up the kid, kissed Satoshi and walked away.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Guys, Hatsune is back." He said.

"Who's the kid?" I asked.

Satoshi blushed.

"No way." I said.

"Did you two…" Max asked.

He shyly smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Max covered her mouth.

"Way to go, champ." I patted him on the back.

Hatsune walked back up.

"She's in bed now. How are you-"

"Hatsune!" We hugged her.

Pov change

"We missed you so much!" They yelled.

"Guys, please be quiet. Ryuko just fell asleep." I said.

"Oh sorry." Max said.

"Eh screw the kid." Chloe said.

I sighed. They haven't changed a bit.

We talked and talked.

"So Satoshi, what happened today?" Chloe asked.

"Well I woke up as I usually do, have the morning chat with my mom, and then left for school with you guys. Halfway through the day, I'm called to the office. I don't know why, but I went anyway. When I get there, a little girl is sitting there, looking at her feet. When she hears my name, she hugs me saying 'daddy.' Then I get a call from home, apparently all my stuff is being moved out. I go there, follow the truck to here and then I found her again." Satoshi held my hand.

"I wanted to tell him as soon as I had Ryuko, but I felt that he wouldn't love me anymore." I said.

"Oh my god. If you saw him from when you left until now, that idea would've been erased in an instant." Max said.

"Really?" I asked, looking at Satoshi.

"He became… lost. When he needed someone to talk to, he ONLY had us." Chloe said.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They gave just gave him books to read and lectures to study." Max said.

Satoshi was quiet.

"Is this true?" I asked.

He nodded.

"We should go meet them tomorrow and set everything straight." I smiled.

"Trust me. After today, I never want to even see them again." Satoshi said.

"Please." I gave him the puppy eyes.

He sighed.

"Okay…" he said.

"I forgot how easy it is to change his mind when you do that." Chloe said.

Pov change

About twenty minutes later, the couple went home. It WAS getting late.

"So where should I sleep?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hatsune asked.

"Umm where am I staying?"

"With me, of course."

"Well I know I'm staying here, but where am I sleeping?"

"With me!" Hatsune said.

"Uh what?"

"Oh Satoshi stop, it's not like you haven't seen all of me." I blushed at that comment.

"Come on, let's get to bed." She said, grabbing my hand.

She and I walked to the bedroom and separated to get dressed for bed.

5 minutes later

I got into the bed and saw Hatsune walk in after me, wearing a pair of underwear and a tank top.

"Are you sure that you want to see my parents again. Since you left, they've… changed." I said.

"I'm sure they'll change back when I meet them tomorrow." She smiled.

"Okay…"

"I promise, all will be better soon. One way or another." She kissed me.

I smiled.

"I still wonder if this is a dream." I said.

"Well it's not, I'm here, our daughter is here, mom, dad and the twins are here. And we are not leaving." She said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. This actually turned out to be the best day ever.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes looking at my surroundings. The room, the bed, the… most beautiful thing in the world…

Hatsune was still asleep, so I quietly snuck out of bed when I heard crying in the next room. I walked in and saw Ryuko had been crying.

"Ryuko, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hungry…" Ryuko's stomach growled.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" I smiled, "Up we go."

I lifted her out of larger version of a baby crib and walked upstairs with her.

"Okay, so what does mommy usually give you?" I asked.

"Hmm chocolate?" Ryuko smiled.

"Really? Cause this note here looks very suspicious." I took it off the fridge and read it.

'Satoshi

Don't let Ryuko convince you I feed her chocolate. The food she has in in the cabinet right next to you.

Hatsune'

"Awww." Ryuko pouted.

"Is there anything else she makes for you?"

"Rice?" Ryuko asked.

"I don't know how to make rice. How about pancakes?"

"What are pancakes?"

"What are pancakes?!" I wanted to explode.

Ryuko backed up.

"Sorry, Ryuko. They're just cooked circles of dough that taste amazing with butter and syrup." I said.

"Sounds sticky." She said.

"It is, but it is delicious." I said.

"Okay." She smiled.

POV change

I woke up and saw that Satoshi wasn't here and I heard Ryuko upstairs. I rushed up to make sure she wasn't hyper when I saw Satoshi was at the table with Ryuko, feeding her bits of pancakes.

"Pancakes are good." She smiled.

"Yes they are." Satoshi said.

"Are you giving her something new to beg for?" I asked as I walked in.

"Oh- uh- if you- I mean- I should've-" I stopped him by kissing him.

"It's fine, Satoshi. I was just kidding." I giggled.

"So what time do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well if you want to get it out of the way, we can go as soon as we finish having breakfast." I said.

"Okay…" he sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be better when we explain." I said.

"Okay." He smiled.

Later

Pov change

I didn't want to do this, but Hatsune wants to. It'll be quick. Ten minutes, we explain, they understand or don't, and we go. Boy was I wrong. I was the only one at the door because I wanted to surprise them with Hatsune.

*knock* *knock*

Dad opened the door.

"Oh look who's back."

"Hey thanks for checking on me to see if I was okay." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here, because I want to explain. But not just me…" at that moment, Hatsune and Ryuko walked around the corner.

"Hatsune? When did you get back?" He asked.

"About a week ago." She said.

Dad looked down at Ryuko.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?"

"Ryuko."

"Your mother still has it in her?" Dad chuckled, making me glare at him.

"May we come in?" She asked.

"Yeah. Honey! We have guests."

The three of us walked to the living room and sat down. Then my mom and dad appeared.

"Hello Hatsune, how have you been?"

"Okay…"

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"I want to explain everything that happened."

After explaining the story to her.

"So wait, this girl is your child?" Mom asked Hatsune.

"Yes. She is our child." She held my hand.

"Satoshi? How stupid are you?" She asked.

I was shocked she said that.

"What?" I asked.

"Ryuko why don't you go into the other room?" Hatsune asked as she walked Ryuko out.

"I'm serious. Is this a joke or are you really so stupid?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She made you get her pregnant so you could feel entitled to be with her." She said.

"I love her." I said.

"And if she didn't have the child?"

"I would still love her!"

"Oh ridiculous!" Dad yelled.

"And taking care of a little girl?! She wouldn't last a year." Mom said.

"oh _I'm_ going to be a bad parent?" I asked.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's have a small history test. Two years ago, true or false: when Satoshi Suni saw the love of his life fly away on an airplane, his parents comforted him and helped him through his depression."

"Fine, I'll play this little game. True." Mom said.

"FALSE! You immediately gave me books and lectures. The only people who helped me were Max and Chloe." I yelled.

"Okay so we weren't the best." Dad said.

"Oh trust me, you are far from the best!" I said.

I knew I had the odds in my favor.

"Dad, all you do is sit on your ass in front of the TV or you're at work! Where were you when I wanted to play catch with my old man? Watching TV. Where were you when I learned how to ride a bike? On a conference call. Where were you when I said MY FIRST GOD DAMN WORD, OH I'M WATCHING A GAME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT RAISING A KID!" I yelled.

Mom slapped me.

"Satoshi!" Hatsune ran to me.

"How dare you yell at us, you disrespectful brat." Mom said.

"What're you gonna do? Kick me out of the house?! I have been holding in all this anger and hatred for the last two years, and you will listen to every word." I said.

"So now you're keeping us here against our will? Okay, keep it up."

"You make it sound like I'm holding a gun to your heads. I'm not, I'm doing something called expressing my emotions." I said.

"Keep it up." Mom said.

"Okay fine. Let's go to you mother. You would rather watch the earth explode than see me without a book in my hand. Everyday after Hatsune left, you immediately sprang into action. 'Oh you're depressed that the girl you love left, here's a book.' Who the hell does that?! Everyday you do this, it makes me hate you more and more and now it's gotten to the point where I never want to see you two ever again."

"The feeling is mutual." Dad said.

I stared at them for a second and sighed.

"Hatsune, take Ryuko to the car." I said.

She nodded and left the room.

"When you come begging for our forgiveness, we'll remember this." Mom said.

"Good thing I won't need your 'forgiveness.' Don't expect me to come back." I slammed the door.

I walked to the car, got into the passenger seat and placed my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry, Satoshi. It was such a stupid idea to come here…"

"No. I needed to say all that." I said.

"Where are we going?" Ryuko asked.

Hatsune looked at me.

"Home?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Home." She said.

'I will take care of you and Ryuko until I am six feet underground.'


	9. Chapter 9

"They did what?!" Chloe yelled.

Chloe and Max were invited over to hang out for the day. During their time, they noticed Satoshi was nowhere near. After asking, I explained the whole incident with his parents and they weren't happy.

"That's not even close to how my parents reacted to us." Max said as she looked at Chloe.

"Same can't be said about me." Chloe rubbed her cheek.

When Chloe told her mom and stepdad about her relationship, her stepfather was not happy at all.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." Max kissed Chloe's cheek, making her blush.

"So ever since we got home, he's been a bit… depressed." I said.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Chloe asked.

"Oh it's downstairs." I said.

As she walked away, we talked.

"So what's the plan?" Max asked.

"I just want to be with Satoshi and

Pov change

I woke up sweating after witnessing a horrible nightmare. I sighed as I walked to the sink and splashed my face in water. I dreamt that this was all a dream… Ryuko was never born, and Hatsune never came back. I have to get these bad dreams outta my head.

*ring* *ring*

'Well if it isn't the troublemaker.'

"Yui-"

'Satoshi, why did you just yell at mom and dad? And then when they asked you to leave, you told them no? You could end up in jail for holding someone.'

"I don't think explaining something and telling them how I've felt the last two years counts as holding them hostage." I said.

'What?'

I explained what happened and she did not seem happy.

'They lied to me… I'm sorry, Satoshi.'

"I don't care about them anymore. I'm living with Hatsune and Ryuko now."

'You know what? I'm coming down.'

"What?"

'I'm coming down. It's about time I met my niece. I'm only… two years late.' Yui said.

"But… when are you coming?" I sighed. It's no use talking her out of things.

'I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, maybe a week? I'll surprise you.' She said.

"Please don't, I've had enough surprises for one life." I said.

She laughed.

'Well try to get some sleep. See you when I can.'

"Okay, see you whenever." I said.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"My sister. She's coming down."

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrow, next Friday, next year, she doesn't really tell us." I said.

"Well I guess it can be a sort of one-person surprise party." Chloe said.

"Chloe Price, always the comedian." I laughed.

"I try… what will you do now?" She asked.

"I don't know… I don't want to ask her family to help… they've done more than enough."

"Oh hush." We heard.

We turned and saw mrs. Miku.

"M-Mrs. Miku!" I was so nervous.

"Satoshi, do you think that I would let my daughter's love of her life just deal with something like this by himself?"

"…no, ma'am…" I said.

"Now I have an idea. Homeschool."

"Homeschool?" Chloe asked.

"It takes about twenty minutes to do everything in the house, leaving me with the rest of the day. I can put in a few hours to teach you what I know." She said.

"Mrs. Miku, are you sure? You don't have t-"

"I want to. Books come in next week, so think of it as a break." She said.

"Well I guess that settles it. Who wants a drink?" Chloe asked.

Later that evening

Hatsune and I got into bed.

"Your mom is going to homeschool me for now." I said.

"That's great! It'll be like a small class of four." She smiled.

"Four?"

"Well for now, the twins and I can't get into any high schools since they've started already. So, mom said on the plane that we would be homeschooled in the meantime." She said.

"I still don't understand why we can't just hang out and relax until then." Len said as he just walked in.

"Well, be glad that the books come in a week." Hatsune said.

"Yeah but who needs books really, all we need to know is how to make a living in the world." Rin said, walking in wearing only her underwear.

I quickly covered my eyes and replied.

"You want to know how you do that, Rin? You read books." I said.

"Ugh whatever. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Rin said as she left.

"Same. Later." Len said as he walked out.

"Those two…" I sighed.

"That was very gentlemanly of you, Satoshi." Hatsune said.

"Huh?" I looked towards her.

"You didn't stare." She said.

I blushed madly.

"Hey where has your dad been?"

"He is at the office… he kinda still hates you."

"Because of…"

She nodded.

"How DID he react?"

Flashback

Pov change

When we finally made it to our home in Japan, I decided to tell them. Dad was looking at the paper and mom was knitting.

"Mom… dad…?" I asked.

"Yes?" Mom asked.

"I have something to say…" I looked down.

"What is it, Hatsune?" Dad asked,

"Before I left America, Staoshi and I were at the party that I begged to go to. When we were there… we had sex."

Dad ripped the newspaper in half and mom's hands spazzed out.

"What?!" They yelled.

I nodded.

"And the two weeks after that, I started to feel weird so I did some researched and tested myself and… I'm pregnant." I said.

Dad stood up.

"Meiko, what is the earliest flight to America?! I'm going to kill Satoshi."

"No, dad!" I yelled.

"And you. You will go get an abortion."

"Dad stop! He didn't want to have sex with me but I wanted him to. I loved him!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm sure that he immediately said yes."

"No, he didn't!"

This surprised them.

"I asked him and he said that we were too young but I wasn't thinking clearly and made him have sex with me!" I yelled.

"Hatsune, we are taking you to the abortion clinic tomorrow!" Mom yelled.

"NO!" I yelled.

They were not happy with that.

"This is my body and I decide what to do with it and the first thing I say is that I am going to have Satoshi's baby." I yelled.

"Hatsune-"

"If your mom told you to get an abortion with me, would you have done it?!" I asked.

"No but that doesn't matter."

"Mom you're thirty seven, that means that you were twenty when I was born, meaning you and dad had sex when you were like eighteen. How is this different?" I asked.

They didn't say anything.

"I want to have this child."

"As much as I hate to admit it… she has a small point. If she wants to have a child, we can't force her to have an abortion. It's her body." Mom said.

Dad looked at me and sighed.

"If it were up to me, that baby wouldn't even have been made in the first place!" He yelled as he left.

Present

Pov change

"Pretty mad."

"Well, maybe soon I ca straighten everything out with him." I said.

"Hopefully." She said as we fell asleep.

'I'm going to make everything right…'


	10. Chapter 10 WARNING: worst chapter ever

"So when the horse was brought in…"

"The soldiers were unaware that it was filled with soldiers. When nightfall came, the soldiers did too and took over the city." I said.

"Correct." Mrs. Miku said.

"How were they NOT suspicious?" Rin asked.

"No one ever tried it." Hatsune said.

"But it was a giant wooden horse!" Len said.

"*knock knock*

"I got it." I said.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Satoshi!" I was tackled by my older sister.

Pov change

We were listening to another history lesson when we heard someone yell Satoshi. We ran to the door and saw a girl swinging Satoshi around.

"Yui! Put me down!" He yelled.

"Oh fine." She sighed as she set him down.

"Satoshi! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Now I am." He coughed.

I looked at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't he tell you? Satoshi, you break my heart." The girl said.

She stood up and saluted.

"I'm Yui, his recent ex-girlfriend."

Satoshi fell anime style.

"What?" I shot daggers at him.

"YUI!" He yelled.

"Just kidding, I'm his older sister." She smiled.

"Oh… hi, my name is Hats-"

"You're Hatsune?! Jesus Christ, if I had a file for all the texts he's told me about you, it would be this big!" Yui stretched her arm as high as she could.

I blushed.

"Meet my sister, Yui. The two year old in a 27 year old."

"And he told me how you two…" she winked.

I blushed madly now.

"YUI!" He yelled.

"So it is true!" She yelled.

She looked at mom.

"Mrs. Miku, I am so sorry for my stupid brother's curiosity at the time." She said.

"It's quite fine… most of us have learned to forgive Satoshi." She said.

"I'm assuming mr. Miku." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, Satoshi and I can take care of that!" She yelled.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Uhh… out in the back yard." Len pointed.

"Thanks, blondie." She said as she dragged Satoshi out.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Out back

Pov change

I was dragged out side by Yui and heard.

"*ahem*"

I looked over and saw Mr. Miku reading.

My life is officially done for.

"Hey there Mr. Miku." She smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm this one's older sister. I heard from a little bird that you don't like my little brother."

"That's an understatement." He said.

"Well I'm here to tell you why you're wrong to not like him."

"Miss, I am very busy of my company right now, so if you'll excuse me…"

Then the unexpected happened… she walked up and shut the computer.

"Sir, I think your company will be fine if you don't look at it for at least ten minutes." She smirked.

He was not happy…

"Why are you bothering me?" He asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you can trust my brother."

"Why should I trust the boy who, after gaining my trust, first, fucked my daughter, and second, did it without protection?"

"Yeah, I admit he did that. But did he want to do it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Did he ask her to have sex with him?" She asked.

"No, but-"

"No buts! He didn't ask in the first place and even said that they shouldn't."

"But he still did it." He looked at me.

"Yes he did… sir, what do you see in Satoshi?"

"I see a dishonest boy who took advantage of my daughter at a party."

"Do you wanna know what his friends and I see?"

"I don't care."

"We see a boy who loves your daughter. We see that even though he did have sex with your daughter, he didn't want to do it at first. You didn't see him after you all left, we did. He was heartbroken."

"Heartbroken that one of the many got away."

"No." I said.

"What?"

"Sir, your daughter was the first and only girlfriend I've ever had… I love her… and I know I messed up big time when we… had sex. When you all left, I was… lost. Is there anyway that I can gain your forgiveness?" I asked.

"Hatsune means that much to you?" He asked.

"Yes sir…" I nodded.

"I… I loved her when she was gone. I missed her every day. If not for my friends, sir. I might have…"

He sighed.

"Get up boy." He said.

I looked up and saw him reaching towards me. I hesitantly grabbed his hand.

"No need to get so dramatic… and I'm one to talk. I know that my little girl is growing up… and I guess someone needs to be there for Hatsune and Ryuko when I leave this world." He said.

"Sir, I'm so sorry." I said.

Pov change

As angry as I was, I stretched my arm toward him, and placed it on his head.

"You may continue to date her, Satoshi." I said.

"T-Thank you, sir." He said.

"And no more sir. Call me 'father.'" I said.

He looked at me with unshed tears and hugged me.

"Well now that this is settled, I think I'll leave you two." His sister said.

The camera fades out as Satoshi and his new father continued to hug each other.


	11. Chapter 11

"So when the horse was brought in…"

"The soldiers were unaware that it was filled with soldiers. When nightfall came, the soldiers got out and took over the city." I said.

"Correct." Mrs. Miku said.

"How were they NOT suspicious?" Rin asked.

"No one ever tried it." Hatsune said.

"But it was a giant wooden horse!" Len said.

It has been about a week since we started being homeschooled by Hatsune's mom. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't a piece of cake either. Ryuko was asleep downstairs, so we didn't have to worry about her. The only thing that worried me was when Yui was coming… if Hatsune's father meets her… I can already see myself being sent to some other continent.

"*knock knock*

"I got it." I said.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Satoshi!" I was tackled by my older sister.

Pov change

We were listening to another history lesson when we heard someone yell Satoshi. We ran to the door and saw a girl swinging Satoshi around.

"Yui! Put me down!" He yelled.

"Oh fine." She sighed as she set him down.

"Satoshi! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Now I am." He coughed.

I looked at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't he tell you? Satoshi, you break my heart." The girl said.

She stood up and saluted.

"I'm Yui, his recent ex-girlfriend."

Satoshi fell anime style.

"What?" I shot daggers at him.

"YUI!" He yelled.

"Just kidding, I'm his older sister." She smiled.

"Oh… hi, my name is Hats-"

"You're Hatsune?! Jesus Christ, if I had a file for all the texts he's told me about you, it would be this big!" Yui stretched her arm as high as she could.

I blushed.

"Meet my sister, Yui. The two year old in a 27 year old's body."

"And he told me how you two…" she winked.

I blushed madly now.

"YUI!" He yelled.

"So it is true!" She yelled.

She looked at mom.

"Mrs. Miku, I am so sorry for my stupid brother's curiosity at the time." She said.

"It's quite fine… most of us have learned to forgive Satoshi." She said.

"I'm assuming mr. Miku." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, Satoshi and I can take care of that!" She yelled.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Uhh… out in the back yard." Len pointed.

"Thanks, blondie." She said as she dragged Satoshi out.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Out back

Pov change

I was dragged out side by Yui and heard.

"*ahem*"

I looked over and saw Mr. Miku reading.

My life is officially done for.

"Hey there Mr. Miku." She smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm this one's older sister. I heard from a little bird that you don't like my little brother."

"That's an understatement." He said.

"Well I'm here to tell you why you're wrong to not like him."

"Miss, I am very busy of my company right now, so if you'll excuse me…"

Then the unexpected happened… she walked up and shut the computer.

"Sir, I think your company will be fine if you don't look at it for at least ten minutes." She smirked.

He was not happy…

"Why are you bothering me?" He asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you can trust my brother."

"Why should I trust the boy who, after gaining my trust, first, fucked my daughter, and second, did it without protection?"

"Yeah, I admit he did that. But did he want to do it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Did he ask her to have sex with him?" She asked.

"No, but-"

"No buts! He didn't ask in the first place and even said that they shouldn't."

"But he still did it." He looked at me.

"Yes he did… sir, what do you see in Satoshi?"

"I see a dishonest boy who took advantage of my daughter at a party."

"Do you wanna know what his friends and I see?"

"I don't care."

"We see a boy who loves your daughter. We see that even though he did have sex with your daughter, he didn't want to do it at first. You didn't see him after you all left, we did. He was heartbroken."

"Heartbroken that one of the many girls got away."

"No." I said.

"What?"

"Sir, your daughter was the first and only girlfriend I've ever had… I love her… and I know I messed up big time when we… had sex. When you all left, I was… lost. Is there anyway that I can gain your forgiveness?" I asked.

"Hatsune means that much to you?" He asked.

"Yes sir…" I nodded.

"I… I loved her when she was gone. I missed her every day. If not for my friends, sir. I might have…"

He sighed.

"Get up boy." He said.

I looked up and saw him reaching towards me. I hesitantly grabbed his hand.

"No need to get so dramatic… and I'm one to talk. I know that my little girl is growing up… and I guess someone needs to be there for Hatsune and Ryuko when I leave this world." He said.

"Sir, I'm so sorry." I said.

Pov change

As angry as I was, I stretched my arm toward him, and placed it on his head.

"You may continue to date her, Satoshi." I said.

"T-Thank you, sir." He said.

"And no more sir. Call me 'father.'" I said.

He looked at me with unshed tears and hugged me.

"Well now that this is settled, I think I'll leave you two." His sister said.

Inside

Pov change

When Yui walked in, I was a bit nervous.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Go look. I have to go have a chat with our parents." She said.

After that, she just left. I ran over to the window facing the back to see Satoshi and dad hugging.

The camera fades out as Satoshi and his new father continued to hug each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Merry Christmas

I woke up feeling happier than I've felt in years. Hatsune is back, her father trusts me again… and I have a family again.

"Morning, sweety. Merry Christmas." Hatsune smiled.

"It's Christmas!" Ryuko cheered.

So much time has passed. I hope I don't blink and become sixty. Yui talked with my parents and was shocked that they told the truth. Now…

"That means…" I said.

"EGGNOG!" Yui yelled.

"COOKIES!" Rin yelled.

"PRESENTS!" Len yelled.

Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if Yui is related to the twins.

"Come on." Hatsune stretched.

"Oh do we have to?" I dramatically sighed.

"Either go up or my dad comes down." She said.

I was already at the door, ready to go up as soon as she said dad.

"Ready." I said.

"Daddy…" Ryuko said, reaching towards me. She was still a bit tired. Who isn't these days? It's break so we get too sleep in, except for this holiday.

I picked her up and held her gently.

"Someone's still tired, aren't they?" I asked.

"Mm hmm." Ryuko nodded.

"Well after we will open your presents when you want to. Okay?" I whispered.

"Mm…" Ryuko nuzzled into my neck and fell asleep.

Upstairs

Len and Rin were pulling on a present and Yui was chugging eggnog.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's eggnog. Calm down." Yui said.

"Are we ready?" I whispered.

"Why the whispers?" Yui asked.

I turned and they saw Ryuko asleep.

"AWWWW…" they adored her.

We walked to the tree and sat down, Hatsune and I on the couch, Yui and the twins near the tree to open the presents.

"Okay, let's open them."

"I'm so glad that you wait for the grown ups." Mrs. Mi… mom said.

"Sorry, mom." Yui smiled. Again, a two year old in 27 year old body.

"Let's open our gifts." Dad said.

A guitar for Rin, a dress for Yui, a drum set in the garage for Len, a necklace I bought for Hatsune. The gifts went on and on.

"Here Satoshi." Hatsune handed me a small present, the last one under the tree, addressed to me.

I opened it and saw… a framed photo. It was Hatsune, Ryuko and I. We were at the beach that day, introducing the ocean to Ryuko. She loved it that day. She was in the sand from sunrise to sunset, and even then she had the widest smile. I looked at Hatsune and kissed her.

"I guess he likes the photo." Len whispered to Yui.

"Totally."

From the house of Spartan5271, I wish all of my fans and readers a very Merry Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13: The End

Satoshi's pov

Hatsune's eighteenth birthday was coming. I had an idea on what to get her. But I don't know…

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Tell us what you were thinking." Chloe said.

"Well… seeing how that we've dated for about four to five years now… and we have a kid… I was thinking… of proposing."

Max and Chloe gasped and clapped.

"You have to." Chloe said.

"But where would I get the money for that?"

"Why don't you ask your new dad?"

"Wouldn't that be a bit weird, asking my girlfriend's dad for money?"

"Yeah, but you need his consent anyways. So…" Max said.

"It would be wrong."

"Satoshi, just do it." Chloe said.

I sighed.

Later

I got back and it was quiet. Yui had to go back to her place for a while but promised to come back when she could. I walked into the study and found dad.

"Um dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Satoshi?" He asked.

"Umm how do I put this… I need to borrow some money."

He looked at me in a way that says 'I knew it.'

"I want to get something that is very special. Something for Hatsune." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well… with your permission, I ask if when she turns eighteen… I may propose to her." I said.

"Take a seat, Satoshi." He said.

I nervously sat down.

"We've already talked about this in a way. When I saw you for the first time, I hated you with all of my body. But you earned my trust, and respect. Sure there was the whole incident and I almost came back to America to kill you, but that's in the past. You and your sister being back have put smiles on my children who haven't smiled in two years, except for Ryuko. I can't think of any person who would be more deserving than you to marry my daughter." He said.

"T-Thank you sir." I said, my heart might explode from how happy I am right now.

Pov change

"Hey Len?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Satoshi?" I asked.

"Well last I saw him was around ten, leaving in his car. He looked like he was in a hurry to go." Len said.

"What?" I asked as I took my phone out.

*ring* *ring*

'Hi you're reached Satoshi Suni. Leave a message.'

"Satoshi, it's me. Where are you?" I asked.

That was at noon. Ten hours later, his car pulled up.

"Ugh, I'm back." He said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was out." He said.

"Daddy!" Ryuko ran towards him.

"Hey sweety, how was your day?" He asked.

"Boring…" Ryuko said.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

She nodded.

Later

"Okay Satoshi, where were you?" I asked.

"I told you I was out." He said.

"Out where?!" I asked.

"I can't say…" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?" He asked.

Even though I didn't want to, it was getting very late. So we went to sleep. However, at about five in the morning, Satoshi received a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Oh really?"

I heard a female voice on the other end of the phone, making me beyond suspicious.

"What time? In two hours? Okay. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." He said as I heard him hang up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Um no one." He said.

"Satoshi. Tell me now!" I demanded.

"I told you I can't." He said.

"Well then Satoshi, until you are able to tell me, you can sleep on the couch!" I yelled as I shoved him outside our room.

"Wait, Hatsun-"

*SLAM*

Pov change

I couldn't tell her… it would ruin it for her.

"Something happen?" Rin walked out of her room.

"I have a gift for Hatsune but I have to be secret about it." I whispered.

"Oh really? Let's go upstairs." Rin said.

Upstairs

"You're really going to ask? Finally?" She asked.

"Yes, I have the ring in the store so all I need to do is get it, and propose in two days."

"Well, from what I heard, sounds like she isn't in the mood to talk."

"I just need you to keep quiet about it. If she actually found out… I don't know."

"Okay, I promise not to tell her." Rin said.

"Thank you." I said.

The next morning

Everyone was up and I had to get going.

"Hey Rin, I'm going to be out for a little bit. Can you look after Ryuko while I'm gone?"

"Why not have Hatsune watch her?"

"Hatsune's a little mad at me for keeping the thing a secret. So please, look after her." I said.

"Okay, but you owe me." Rin said.

Pov change

"Hatsune's a little mad at me for keeping the thing a secret. So please, look after her."

"Fine, but you owe me." Rin said.

She knows?!

When I heard the door shut, I walked up to Rin.

"What did he mean by 'the thing' being 'a secret?'" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Rin, tell me."

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't. You'll find out tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?!" I asked.

"Oh please it should be obvious." Rin said as she walked away with Ryuko.

Later that day

Pov change

I pulled into the drive way and got out to see Hatsune.

"Satoshi, you have ten seconds to tell me what you've been up to."

"Wait what?"

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Who's who?" I asked.

"The girl on your phone last night. How long have you been cheatin on me?" She asked.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I asked.

"How long?"

"Hatsune, I'm not cheating on you. I'd never do that." I said.

"Then tell me…"

I could tell she was visibly hurt emotionally, but I know she'll be happy when I give her the present right?

"Hatsune, it's a special birthday present for you." I said.

She looked surprised at my answer.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm making something but I wanted it to be a very big secret." I said.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"If it's actually a cheap gift, you can find another place to stay at." She said as she walked inside.

"It's not…" I said.

The next day

Pov change

I woke up, got dressed and walked upstairs.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

It was my parents, the twins, Satoshi, Ryuko, Yui, who came back just for today, Max, and Chloe.

"Happy birthday, sweety." Satoshi said.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Ryuko jumped.

I saw Chloe and Satoshi look at each other and nod. Now I was curious what my present was gonna be. There were games, sports, and gifts.

"Satoshi, where's your gift?" I asked.

"I'm gonna wait until the end of the party." He said.

I got a guitar from dad, a necklace from mom, a box of beer from Yui that was taken away immediately, a framed selfie of Max, Chloe, and I from Max and Chloe, a stick figure drawing of Satoshi, Ryuko, and I from Ryuko, and new volumes of anime I watch from the twins.

"Okay Satoshi." Dad said.

I looked around, Yui crossed her arms and chuckled. The twins smiled widely, hugging each other, and my parents… were crying?

"Well Hatsune, how can I put this? I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you all this week. I didn't want you to know yet. You're kind, caring, honest, and the only person in the world." I could tell he was speaking from his heart.

"Hatsune…" he got on one knee. At this point, the thought of cheating on me was completely erased. He opened the box and I was crying tears of joy, "will you marry-"

"YES!" I yelled as I jumped at him, kissing him multiple times.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Present

"And what happened after that, grandpa?" A three year old boy and girl asked.

"Well… you're grandmother and I got married. You're great grandfather gave Hatsune and I the family business so now we live here." I said.

After Mr. and Mrs. Miku passed away, they gave us the house to stay in. I am currently the president of his company and Hatsune is the business' co-president.

I looked to my right and saw Hatsune walk in. For a forty two year old, she still looks like she's in highschool.

"Are you telling them that same story?" I heard my daughter Ryuko ask as she and her husband, Issei walk in.

"They seem to like it." I said.

"You skipped that one part right?" Hatsune gave me a look.

"Aw what you don't trust your husband?" I teased.

"Oh I trust you, I just don't trust the mischievous side of you." She said.

"I guess this old war horse still has some fire in him." I said to the kids. They giggled in response.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the movie. Oliver is waiting in the car, Len and Luka are on their way, while Max and Chloe are already there." Rin said.

"Let's go." Issei said, picking his kids up.

"Yay!" The kids yelled.

Ryuko and Rin walked out, leaving Hatsune and I alone. She walked up and kissed me.

"Look at what we've done." She smiled as we looked at the family getting into the car.

"All because of two high schoolers in love." I said.

"We don't want to make them wait." She said as she walked outside.

I looked at the shelf of memories. Hatsune and I getting married, Ryuko in preschool, elementary school, and then highschool, her prom night with issei, her graduation, going to college, issei and Ryuko engaged, their marriage, having their kids, and a family photo.

"Sweety?" Hatsune asked.

"I'm coming." I said as I wiped my eyes and headed for the door.

No pov

Satoshi walked through the door and shut it.


End file.
